Usually, the mounts are arranged at the corner points of the plate-shaped components. If a surface load, for example caused by a wind flow, acts upon the plate-shaped components once they are fitted, then the plate is elastically buckled by the surface load and the securing points at the corners of the plate pivot about the center of rotation of the hinged journal. Since the securing points are therefore freely pivotable in mounts of this type, it is possible for the plate to freely elastically deform. This deformation is not prevented at the securing points, which would generate high bending moments. The tensile and compressive stresses acting within the plate material can therefore be reduced as compared with a rigid securing in known manner.
In many applications of this type of mount, in particular in the formation of building facades, it is necessary to secure plate-shaped components having increasingly large surface areas. With the increase in the surface area of the plate-shaped components, there is a considerable increase in the loading of the mounts at the individual securing points as a result of the increasing intrinsic weight and the increasing surface area which can be acted upon by wind flows. If the loading of the mounts at the individual securing points is to be kept within certain limits, then it is necessary to increase the number of securing points to correspond to the increase in the surface area of the plate-shaped components. Thus, in order to secure plate shaped components having a large surface area, it is no longer sufficient to provide securing points solely in the corners of the plates. It is additionally necessary to arrange securing points on the periphery or in the internal region of the plates.
A disadvantage of the mounts known according to the state of the art is that these only have one degree of freedom of movement. The hinged bolt can only be pivoted in the socket element. If a plate-shaped component is fixed using mounts of this type which are only pivotable in a plurality of securing points which are not all arranged in the corners of the plate-shaped component, then the plate- shaped component can no longer freely elastically buckle when acted upon by a surface load. Instead, a plurality of buckled areas form in the plate-shape-shaped component, which areas extend into one another at connecting lines between the different securing points. Consequently, this type of securing of plate-shaped components does not allow for a deformation of the components in the transition region between the various buckled regions. Since no deformation is possible in this area, peak stresses build up here, which can easily mean that the permissible strength values of the plate-shaped components are exceeded.